


Ferris Wheel

by kxllington



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Andy is scared and it's cute, Fluff, M/M, Pete is literally five, carnivals, this is tooth rotting fluff I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxllington/pseuds/kxllington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The town below looked gorgeous, lights and colour scattered in an abstract pattern. The sun was dipping just below the horizon, leaving the sky looking like a painting, a beautiful mess of orange, pink and blue. Up overhead, the sky was darker, with stars sprinkled throughout the sea of indigo. For a moment, Andy forgot about his fear.</p>
<p>Until Joe got excited and started shaking the seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bandsx-xbands](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bandsx-xbands).



> So Bandsx-xbands and I decided to do a little challenge where we came up with a plot together and wrote it for different ships. She did Peterick, I did Trohley. Make sure to go and read hers, too!

The sunset cast a warm glow over the little town, drawing long shadows out across the pavement. Andy smiled softly, breathing in the warm summer evening. The lights had just started to flicker on around them, lighting up the attractions surrounding them like it was a Las Vegas strip. The din of laughter and chatter filled the air around Andy and his band mates as they made their way through the waves of people. There was a sort of peace to it, the drummer thought, pushing his sunglasses up his nose.

They'd had a show in a nearby city the previous night, and after seeing there was a carnival in the town they were driving through, Pete had insisted they stop to check it out because he "hadn't been to a carnival in like twenty five years and we need to take a break for a little while and pleeeeeeease guys I'll love you forever if you do this for me". Everyone had agreed, and now Pete was running ahead like a kid in a candy store, eyes wide and childish as he pointed at the different rides and booths, Patrick panting as he tried to keep up. Joe was trailing behind, walking at a leisurely pace with Andy and drinking in the sights.

"I'm gonna go catch up with him, follow him so he doesn't get into any trouble. Meet back at the front entrance in an hour?" Patrick huffed, jabbing a thumb back at Pete, who was gawking at some carney game with lots of gigantic plush Pokémon. Andy looked up at Joe for a moment, then nodded, waving the singer off with a smile. Patrick grinned back, then took off after Pete again, holding onto his fedora as he ran. Andy and Joe chuckled, and the drummer looked up at Joe again, stepping in front of him.

"So...what do you wanna do?" The older man asked, glancing around the carnival briefly. Joe looked to the side, thinking. Then, his face lit up.

"Why not go on the ferris wheel?" Joe replied, "It won't be hard on my back at all, and since the sun is going down now we'll be able to see all the pretty colours and the stars!" The guitarist was grinning ear to ear, hunched down slightly to be level with Andy. The older man eyed the nearby ferris wheel warily, but nodded anyways, latching onto the younger man's wrist as he wormed his way through the crowd.

It was getting darker by the minute, and the first few stars were beginning to glisten overhead. Andy's heart started to speed up the closer they got to the ferris wheel, but as they drew nearer, they realized that the line was packed. The drummer tried to calm his heart a bit, only half listening as Joe talked about something. He wasn't afraid of heights, per se, he just didn't really like them. Maybe that was the same as being afraid. Regardless, the older man was hesitant to get on. He knew that Joe really wanted to, and he'd let Joe talk him into doing anything, he had such a schoolgirl crush on him...but what if the seat snapped off? What if they're stopped at the top and got trapped? What if-

"Helloooo? Earth to Andy," Joe was waving a hand in front of his face. The drummer blinked hard, shaking his head a little.

"Sorry, I zoned out for a second there. You were saying?" Andy replied, looking down at the ground and scuffing his shoe across the pavement. The guitarist placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, squeezing softly.

"We don't need to go on if you don't want to, I don't mind." Joe said, smiling sweetly. Andy looked up at him, shrugging his hand off and blushing beneath his sunglasses. 

"No, no, it's fine, I want to. It's not like I'm going to make you go on your own. It'll be fun!" Andy replied, readjusting his glasses and clearing his throat. Schoolgirl crushes sucked. Joe smiled broadly at him as they finally reached the gate. They were ushered to the seat by the operator, and buckled in. Andy's palms were sweating, but he kept smiling at Joe, who was almost as excited as Pete had been earlier. Smiling wasn't exactly easing his stomach though.

The wheel started moving with a slight jolt, rolling upwards slowly. Andy's grip tightened on the crossbar, and every time they stopped on their ascent, the drummer tensed more. But soon, they were at the very top of the ride. It stopped where they were, giving them a moment to soak in the view. And it was stunning. 

The town below looked gorgeous, lights and colour scattered in an abstract pattern. The sun was dipping just below the horizon, leaving the sky looking like a painting, a beautiful mess of orange, pink and blue. Up overhead, the sky was darker, with stars sprinkled throughout the sea of indigo. For a moment, Andy forgot about his fear.

Until Joe got excited and started shaking the seat.

"Andy, look! The stars look so nice! This is great! Oooooh, look at the town! And the carnival!" The guitarist's frantic movements were causing the seat to rock back and forth, creaking a little ominously. Andy gulped, holding the crossbar tighter. He could deal with a little bit of swaying, he'd been on planes and things like that before. Joe moving around a bit way no big deal...

"Oh, I think I see Pete and Patrick! Look!" The younger man pointed down at the ground, and the seat lurched forwards, pointing them down for a moment. Andy's act let up as he let out a startled choke, hands flying for Joe's arm. He gripped his shirt tightly with both hands, hot tears pricking at his eyes under his sunglasses. Maybe he was actually afraid of heights.

"Please stop it, please, please, Joe stop it please, oh my god," the older man cried, knuckles white as they latched onto the guitarist's sleeve. He shoved his forehead into the younger's shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut. They were pointed downwards slightly, swinging from Joe's swift movements, but immediately, Joe jolted them both back to their spots. The seat swung back to where it belonged, swaying a little bit from the impact of the mens' backs.

"Hey, hey, look at me." Joe murmured, turning carefully to avoid jostling them. Andy pulled back from where he'd pressed his forehead, eyes downcast. Joe tutted, tilting the drummer's head up from the chin and pulling off his sunglasses. He was met with glossy grey eyes. "Y'know, you could've said no. I would have understood that you're scared." The man said, setting the sunglasses on top of Andy's head. 

"Yeah, but you were so excited and I didn't want to disappoint you..." Andy trailed off, staring down at his hands, still fisted in the guitarist's sleeve.

"You didn't have to do that. But, that's actually...really sweet of you." Joe replied, cheeks taking a pinkish tint. "Thank you, Andy."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm okay now, the rocking just shocked me a little...the view is really nice up here, actually." The drummer said, grabbing back on to the crossbar. Joe smiled, kind blue eyes not leaving the other's face.

"Yeah, it is..." The guitarist muttered, leaning in towards Andy. The older man was distracted, looking down at the carnival, calmer now. Quickly, gathering his courage, Joe pecked Andy on the cheek softly. Andy's eyebrows shot upwards, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. The drummer's sunglasses fell back into place over his wide eyes and Joe turned back around, flushed beet red.

The seat started moving again, finally, rolling them down towards the ground. They sat in silence, watching the world moving around them. Andy slowly slid his hand over nearer to Joe's linking their pinkies together without a word. They both smiled, taking in the view.

They went around a couple more times, looking around and pointing out different people (mainly Pete and Patrick, who managed to be in a different place in the carnival every time they were spotted). Joe was careful not to rock them too much, and when he did, accidentally, Andy's hold on his hand would tighten slightly, and he'd stop. Soon enough, their turn was over and they were back on the ground. 

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Joe asked as they were walking away. Andy sighed, looking down at their hands, pinkies still hooked together. 

"Well...I kinda wanna do this." The drummer turned to face Joe, stepping up onto the tips of his toes. He pressed a soft kiss to the younger man's lips, using his free hand to gently cup his cheek. Joe leaned down immediately, pulling Andy closer by the waist. It only lasted a moment, not because of the people rushing around them though...but because Pete ended up shoving a giant plush Pikachu between them, forcing them apart.

"Save space for Jesus, guys. You can suck face later." The bassist said, shaking the toy back and forth as Patrick approached, laughing. Joe groaned, swatting the Pikachu's ear out of his face. Pete drew the toy back and hugged it to his chest with a shit-eating grin. 

"It's dark, we should head back so we don't get in trouble. Glad to see you finally worked your shit out, though. That's twenty dollars in my pocket." Patrick said, smugly, crossing his arms and glancing sideways at Pete. The blonde huffed and dug into his back pocket, pulling out a bill and slapping it onto the singer's chest. 

"Yeah, let's go." Andy laughed lightly. He turned to leave, pulling on Joe's hand. The guitarist grinned, flicking his hair out of his face and following closely behind. With Patrick and Pete on their heels, Andy glanced back at the ferris wheel. It was still going around, neon lights flashing around the carnival. He wasn't really afraid of heights anymore.


End file.
